Gladawen Schattenkinder
by Eladriel
Summary: Captain Janeway ist bereit eine Gruppe Kinder auf einen nicht weit entfernten Planeten zu bringen, als Gegenleistung erhält die Voyager dringend benötigtest Dilithium. Doch schon bald berichten einige Crewmitglieder, die Kinder würden sich verändern. Nur


**Titel:** Gladawen - Schattenkinder

**Autor**: Caro

**Story**:

Captain Janeway ist bereit eine Gruppe Kinder auf einen nicht weit entfernten Planeten zu bringen, als Gegenleistung erhält die Voyager dringend benötigtest Dilithium. Doch schon bald berichten einige Crewmitglieder, die Kinder würden sich verändern. Nur für kurze Zeit hätten sie schwarze Augen und hässliche Gesichter.

Kurz darauf trifft Captain Janeway auf Kranarios, Prinz der Elvada. Er befreit sie aus dem Bann der Verdammnis dem sie und fast das ganze Schiff unterlegen sind.

Ab dem Moment an muss sich die Voyager gegen ihren wohl stärksten Feind stellen um die Bewohner Quenyenas vor der totalen Unterwerfung zu beschützen und die Voyager vor der Vernichtung zu retten.

**Disclaimer**: Star Trek Voyager und die Charaktere gehören Paramount, die neuen Charaktere gehören mir.

Gladawen – Schattenkinder Prolog 

Es war das Jahr 13 nach Raiehera Zeitrechnung. Das Urteil stand fest. Verdammnis.

Grenda war sein Name gewesen bevor er den Planeten verließ. Heute heißt er Shadwen und sein Ziel hat er noch nicht erreicht.

Kapitel I Unschulden 

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht erhoben sich die Anwesenden von ihren Plätzen.

Die Verhandlungen waren zu ihrer aller Zufriedenheit gelaufen. Die Voyager würde ihr dringend notwendiges Dilithium bekommen und der Preis war mehr als akzeptabel.

Neun Kinder und ihren Betreuer sollten sie zu einem Planeten bringen der etwas über eine Woche von ihrem jetzigen Standpunkt aus entfernt war.

Und doch war Janeway froh die Verhandlungen hinter sich gebracht zu haben.

Sandirin, die Handelsstadt von Quenyena war grau und über allem lag ein unsichtbarer Schatten. Nun wusste sie auch warum sie „die graue Stadt" genannt wurde.

Doch noch schlimmer als die Stadt mit ihren Gebäuden fand sie den Handelsmeister Granar.

Ein undurchsichtiger Mann mit einem Blick der praktisch überall zu sein schien. Wenn er jemanden Ansah kam es einem vor, als könne er die Gedanken seines Gegenübers lesen.

Sie reichte ihm die Hand und sagte ihm, dass sie ihre Gäste am Abend empfangen würde, damit sie am nächsten Tag bereits weiter fliegen konnten.

Am Abend materialisierten sich 10 Personen im Transporterraum der Voyager. Neun Kinder, 4 Jungen, Thero, Dene, Fredarin und Unavan und 5 Mädchen, Shela, Elra, Breggi, Pravanasi und Gladawen. Sie waren etwa in Naomis Alter und ähnelten genau wie erwachsene Raiehera den Menschen. Nezgal ihr Betreuer war ein Mann mittleren Alters mit dunklen Haaren, dunklen Augen und heller Haut. Kathryn begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge kurz und überwies sie dann an Tuvok der sie zu ihren Quartieren führte.

Ein grinsen breitete sich auf Granars Lippen aus, als er fühlte wie die Voyager den Orbit verließ und Kurs auf Arganemnis nahm.

Schnell schritt Captain Janeway die Gänge entlang. Es war lange her das sie dermaßen verschlafen hatte. Ruckartig blieb sie stehen, als das Gefühl sie ergriff verfolgt zu werden.

Sie blickte hinter sich. Doch der Gang war ruhig und leer. Sie rügte sich selbst an diesem morgen so durcheinander zu sein und nahm ihren Weg zur Brücke wieder auf.

Die Türen des Turbolifts öffneten sich und sie trat ein. Sie drehte sich um, schaute zur Tür die sich noch nicht geschlossen hatte. Was sie sah ließ sie innerlich kurz zusammenzucken.

Elra. Klein. Unschuldig. Doch mit einem Blick der boshafter nicht hätte sein können.

Die Türen schlossen sich und sie entspannte sich wieder. Es waren doch nur Kinder. Wie konnte sie böse Absichten in ihnen suchen?

„Status?", fragte sie als sie die Brücke betrat.

„Alles verläuft nach Plan. In 8 Tagen werden wir Arganemnis erreichen.", erwiderte Chakotay.

Beruhigt verließ sie die Brücke und ging in ihren Bereitschaftsraum.

Verläuft alles nach Plan, hörte er in seinem Kopf die Stimme seine Herrn hören.

Ja oh Herr, in 8 Tagen werdet ihr sowohl das Kramena als auch ein weiteres mächtiges Kriegsschiff besitzen., entgegnete Nezgal in Gedanken.

Freut mich zu hören. Wann fangt ihr an?

Morgen oh Herr.

Hat euer Vorhaben irgendwer beobachtete? Elvada? Glarwari? Raiehera?

Nein mein Herr, wir sind allein.

Sicher?

Ganz sicher

Er öffnete die Augen. Grinste.

Er ging ins Bad, schaute in den Spiegel. Eine weiße Figur spiegelte sich in ihm. Er wirbelte herum. Waren die Elvada etwa doch an Bord? Oder hatte er sich das nu eingebildet?

Er schaute wieder in den Spiegel. Nun war er leer. Er selbst hatte kein Spiegelbild.

Ein Spiegel zeigte die Wahrheit von dem was man ist. Er war niemand mehr.

Seine Schicht war beendet, aber anstatt direkt in sein Quartier zurück zu kehren entschloss Chakotay sich dazu noch etwas im Kasino zu essen.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Commander?", fragte Neelix als er den Raum betrat.

„Was können sie mir denn heute zum essen empfehlen?"

Er nahm das von Neelix in höchsten Tönen gelobte Gemüse, welches, seiner Meinung nach, aber sehr merkwürdig aussah.

Er setzte sich an einen noch freien Tisch in der Ecke und betrachtete eingehend seinen Teller.

Als er wieder aufblickte erschrak er. Shela stand ihm gegenüber. Starrte ihn an. Begann zu grinsen. Schlangenförmige Linien breiteten sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Verwirrt schaute er sich im Raum um. War er der einzige, der sie bemerkte?

Er blickte zurück zu ihr. Doch sie war verschwunden.

(In der ganzen markierten Passage gehen die Tempora ein wenig durcheinander… erst schreibst Du im Imperfekt, später im Präsens… ich weiß nicht ob dies beabsichtigt war, aber es stiftet ein wenig Verwirrung beim Leser… g)

Sie war ein wenig gelangweilt, als sie an diesem Abend die Brücke verließ. Es war nicht viel aufregendes geschehen. Der Kurs den sie gewählt hatten, führte sie weder an interessanten Anomalien vorbei, noch an anderen Planeten, Monden oder sonst irgendetwas, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit in irgendeiner Weise geweckt hätte.

Träge öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrem Quartier und trat ein.

Sie ging zu ihrem Replikator und orderte eine Tasse Kaffe bevor sie sich auf ihr Sofa setzte und damit begann das Buch, was sie vor einigen Tagen angefangen hatte, weiter zu lesen.

Sie war nicht weit gekommen, als sie merkte, dass sie müde und schläfrig wurde. Sie stand auf, streckte sich und schritt ins Schlafzimmer.

Sie nahm ihr Nachthemd, zog es an und kehrte noch einmal in den Wohnbereich zurück.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen, als sie Fredarin mitten in ihrem Quartier stehen sah.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er antwortete nicht. Blieb regungslos stehen. Starrte sie an.

„Wie bist du hier herein gekommen?", fragte sie ein weiteres mal.

„Man stellt den Schattenkindern keine Fragen.", Nezgal löste sich aus der Dunkelheit.

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Was wollen sie?", sie wollte eine Antwort.

Nezgal kam einen Schritt auf sie zu. Noch einen.

Er hob die Hand. Fuhr ihr über die Wange.

„Fassen sie mich nicht an.", sagte sie scharf und griff nach seiner Hand.

Doch er war schneller und drehte ihre auf den Rücken. Griff nach dem anderen Arm, hielt ihn fest.

Ihr Quartier war dunkel. Neben sich hörte sie Tom gleichmäßig Atmen.

Sie fragte sich warum sie aufgewacht war. Alles war ruhig.

Leise setzte sie sich im Bett auf.

Eine kleine Gestalt stand am Ende ihres Bettes.

„Tom. Tom wach auf."

„Was ist denn?", murmelte der Angesprochene verschlafen.

„Sieh!"

Sie zeigte auf die Stelle wo noch vor wenigen Sekunden Breggi gestanden hatte.

„Was denn? Da ist niemand."

„Aber sie war da, wirklich."

„Du hast bestimmt nur schlecht geträumt.", beruhigte Tom seine Frau.

„Und nun schlaf weiter."

„Man stellt den Dienern Shadwens keine Fragen.", Nezgals Augen waren schwarz. Weder weiß noch eine andere Farbe war in ihnen zu sehen. Ein Gesicht schien in ihnen zu stehen.

„Sehen sie ihn an.", hauchte Nezgal ihr ins Ohr. „Sehen sie ihn an."

Wir ihr befohlen schaute Kathryn zu dem kleinen Jungen, der ihr unschuldig gegenüber stand.

Blondes, kurzes Haar, unschuldiger Blick.

Als sie in seine Augen blickte wurden diese mit einem male Schwarz. Sein Blick wurde böse, hinterlistig, sein Gesicht verfärbte sich teilweise schwarz, sein Ausdruck verzog sich zu einer furchteinflößenden, dämonischen Grimmasse.

Sie wollte den Blick abwenden, doch Nezgal hielt sie fest, die Augen schließen, doch war sie nicht in der Lage dazu. Sie wollte schreien, als ein stechender Schmerz sich rasch in ihrem Körper ausbreitete und anschwoll, doch ihre Stimme versagte.

Es war 8 Uhr morgens. Es war der zweite Tag ihrer Reise nach Arganemnis.

Die Türen öffneten sich und Kathryn Janeway betrat die Brücke.

„Gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?", fragte sie die anwesenden Offiziere.

Diese verneinten und so zog sie sich, wie immer wenn es nichts zu tun gab, in ihren Bereitschaftsraum zurück.

Sie fand ein Padd auf ihrem Schreibtisch vor.

Aufmerksam las sie es.

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Einige Crewmitglieder hatten sich über das Verhalten der Kinder beschwert. Sie würden herumschleichen und sie anstarren.

Manche sagten sogar ihre Gesichter hätten dämonische Züge angenommen.

Verständnislos schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Es waren doch nur Kinder.

Schläfrig betrat Harry sein Bad. Der Weckruf war für ihn wieder viel zu früh erklungen.

Prüfend besah er sich im Spiegel. Er sah nicht besonders wach aus. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit den Händen über die Augen.

Schaute wieder in den Spiegel.

Er war nicht der einzige, der sich in ihm spiegelte.

Thero schien hinter ihm zu stehen.

Er drehte sich um. Doch der Raum war leer.

„Ist es also nun soweit?", fragte Dirana, eine weiße Gestalt in langem weißem Gewand.

„Ich denke schon.", antwortete Farrass, nur an seiner grauen Kleidung war zu erkennen, dass er Glarwari war. Raiehera mieden dunkle Kleidung.

„Wer wird an Bord zu Kranarios gehen?", fragte Irstan, ein Raiehera.

„Ich, Farrass und Vorian. Ihr anderen kehrt auf eure Schiffe zurück. Fordert vorsichtshalber Verstärkung an. Ich denke spätestens am Tag 6 werden wir es mit mindestens einem Mogaran und mindestens einem Dutzend Orgeran zu tun haben wenn Nezgal herausgefunden hat, dass wir an Bord sind.", erläuterte Dirana, Königin der Elvada auf Andu.

„Wie ist Kranarios Status?", fragte Larrass.

„Der Captain und mehr als die halbe Crew sei bereits in den Bann der Verdammten gezogen worden.", mischte sich Brangok, ein alter, weiser Glarwari, zu Wort.

„Dann wird es niemals möglich sein alle rechtzeitig aus dem Bann zu befreien.", vermutete Yamanea ,eine Elvada.

„Das ist richtig. Mehr als 5 können wir nicht befreien ohne das es auffällt. Aber nun lasst uns gehen. Die Zeit verrinnt schnell. Zu schnell. Wir haben nur noch 4 Tage um wenigsten ein paar wenige auf die Gefahren die auf sie lauern aufmerksam zu machen.", drängelte Dirana.

Die Versammlung löste sich auf.

Brangok und Larrass, kehrten auf ihr Schiff Baravier zurück und verständigten den hohen Rat der Glarwari von ihrer schwierigen Situation.

Irstan ging zurück auf die Rotloria, Sitz des Geheimrates der Raiehera, die einzigen Raiehera die über die Situation auf Arganemnis bescheid wussten.

Yamanea verständigte die Truppen der Elvada, die sogenannten Geisttruppen, niemand wusste von ihrer Existenz. Anschließend kehrte sie zurück auf die Nerezlaran, das Schiff mit dem weißen Schein.

Farrass, Vertreter der Glarwari, Vorian, eine Raiehera mit besonderer Gabe und Dirana erschienen kurze Zeit später in einem unbelebten Teil der Voyager.

Jeder von ihnen hatte von den Elvada einen Stern geschenkt bekommen der sie unsichtbar werden ließ. Sie wollten an Bord nicht auffallen um Nezgal nicht zu warnen oder gar frühzeitig den Feind zu informieren und anzulocken.

„Ich werde Kranarios suchen gehen. Vorian, sieh du nach, was Nezgal in Begriff ist zu tun und Farrass du siehst nach Gladawen. Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden im Quartier des Captains. Sie wird bis dahin hoffentlich eingeweiht sein.", entschied Dirana.

Sein Schlaf war unruhig. Schließlich gab Tom es auf sich ständig hin und her zu werfen und er beschloss aufzustehen.

Als er sich aufsetzte sah er einen zierlichen Schatten an seinem Bett stehen.

„B'Elanna. B'Elanna wach auf."

„Was ist denn?"

„Sieh nur."

„Was denn?"

„Na da."

„Da ist nichts."

„Doch. Eines der Kinder stand dort."

„Das hast du dir bestimmt nur eingebildet."

„Aber du hast letzte Nacht doch eines gesehen. Das kann kein Zufall sein."

„Was ich gesehen habe war bestimmt nur ein zufälliger Schatten. Und nun schlaf weiter."

Kranarios ergriff noch in unsichtbarer Form die Hände von Janeway, drehte sie auf ihren Rücken.

Sie wollte schreien, doch er hielt ihr den Mund zu.

Mit den Beinen hielt er ihre Hände fest, eine Hand legte er auf ihr Herz, die andere auf ihre Augen. Sie wagte nicht zu schreien.

Kranarios begann zu murmeln. Worte die man nicht verstehen konnte, aus einer anderen Sprache, undeutlich gesprochen.

Kathryn stöhnte auf, als sich die kalten Finger von ihrem Herz lösten, ihre Augen wieder klar und ihre Gedanken wieder frei wurden.

Erstaunt blickte sie auf.

Sah den Mann an.

Seine Haut war schneeweiß, genau wie sein Haar. Er trug ein langes weißes Gewand und hatte leuchtende Augen.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich bin Kranarios. Vom Volk der Elvada. Ich bin Sohn von Jarundil, Herrscher über die Waldelvada. Ich werde ihnen viel erzählen müssen bis sie verstehen was hier vor sich geht. In wenigen Minuten treffen wir uns mit anderen in ihrem Quartier. Dort werden all ihre Fragen beantwortet."

In ihrem Quartier erwarteten sie bereits drei weitere fremde Wesen.

„Zuerst werde ich ihnen die verschiedenen Völker vorstellen und ihnen die Anwesenden vorstellen.

Ich sowie Dirana", er zeigte auf eine junge Frau, „ gehören zum Volk der Elvada. Wir leben teils in den Wäldern von Quenyena, dies sind die Waldelvada, teils auf Andu, einem Mond von Quenyena. Dies sind die zwei Königreiche der Elvada. Mein Vater herrscht über das eine, Dirana über das andere.

Farrass ist vom Volk der Glarwari. Die Glarwari unterscheiden sich im Körperbau und im Aussehen nicht von den Raiehera. Sie leben in ihren Städten und ihren Ländern. Doch sind sie unsterblich und verfügen über ausgeprägte körperliche Kräfte. Sie sind in der Lage fast alle Arten von Verletzungen in kürzester Zeit ohne besondere Hilfsmittel zu heilen.

Vorian ist Raiehera.

Die Raiehera verbannen ihre Verbrecher. Sie werden von uns den Elvada mit dem Fluch der Schatten belegt. Durch ihn wird ihr gesamtes Äußeres schwarz und das Licht wird für sie tödlich. Anschließend werden sie mit ein paar Werkzeugen und ein wenig Material zum Bau eines Hauses auf den Planeten Arganemnis gebracht.

Verdammte haben die Gabe andere Wesen in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Einige werden versklavt, andere sterben.

Wir fanden einen der in diesen Bann gezogen wurde. Wir die Elvada sind in der Lage, diesen Bann zu brechen. Er erzählte uns von dem was auf Arganemnis vorgeht.

Shadwen kam an die Macht. Mit den Werkzeugen und dem Material lies er Schiffe bauen. Er stellte eine Streitmacht zusammen, bestehend aus Kriegern und Schiffen. Mehr als 10 Tausend an der Zahl.

Er hat Rache geschworen an den freien Raiehera.

Doch um Rache üben zu können, muss er das Kramen finden.

Das Kramen ist die Energiequelle des Schirms, der Quenyena vor fremden Schiffen schützt. Einmal im Jahr wird das Kramen zum Schildgenerator gebracht.

Um an dieses Kramen zu kommen, ließ er Kinder entführen. Ihr Wille ist schwach, so konnte er sie leicht in ihren Bann ziehen. Sie können nicht sterben, diese Schattenkinder. 8 hat er zu seinen Dienern gemacht. Sie kennen sie. Sie leben bei ihnen an Bord.

Diese acht und sein treuer Diener Nezgal, zu welchem er eine ewige telepatische Verbindung aufbaute, sind auf der suche nach Gladawen. Sie trägt das Kramen unter ihrem Herzen.

Wir fünf und vier weitere wurden ausgewählt um das Kramen zu schützen. Doch haben wir von den Geschehnissen auf Arganemnis erst vor wenigen Tagen erfahren.

Nun haben sie Gladawen gefunden und bringen sie auf diesem Weg nach Arganemnis.

Granar war ebenfalls ein Diener Shadwens.

Wenn Verbannte, welche wir auch Barameth nennen, jemanden in ihren Bann ziehen, so können sie die Gedanken desjenigen kontrollieren. Shadwen zog nur wenige in seinen Bann. Zwei, Nezgal und Granar. Es gibt noch weitere Barameth die Gedanken kontrollieren.

Zwei Kontrollieren die Kinder, Zehn die Anführer der Armeen. Nezgal kontrolliert ihre Crew, denn die Kinder sind dazu nicht in der Lage. Aus diesem Grund können wir bis zu 5 Personen aus dem Bann befreien, ohne das er es merkt. Denn er kontrolliert zu viele, um über jeden Einzelnen bescheid zu wissen.

Doch stirbt der, der kontrolliert, sterben auch jene die unter seiner Kontrolle standen.

Deswegen können wir Nezgal nicht töten. Es würde das Leben ihrer Crew kosten.

Außerdem wüsste Shadwen bescheid und die Gefahr wäre noch um einiges größer.

In wenigen Tagen, wenn wir in die Nähe von Arganemnis kommen, werden Shadwens Kriegschiffe uns empfangen."

„Was können wir tun?"

„Wir haben vermutet, dass so etwas geschehen könnte. Die Elvada haben auf einer unterirdischen Insel einen Kristall. Dieser Kristall ist in der Lage alle Barameth von ihrem Fluch zu erlösen.

Wenn dies der Fall ist, verlieren sie die Kontrolle über jene die in ihrem Bann stehen. Und jene die in ihrem Bann standen verlieren ebenfalls die Kontrolle, eine endlose Kettenreaktion.

Doch jene Insel ist umgeben von Shadwens Armeen. Wir müssen die Voyager verlassen und auf die drei Schiffe die sie begleiten gehen. Von dort müssen wir zu dieser Insel. Doch sind die Barameth nicht mehr verflucht, kann sie das Licht nicht mehr aufhalten. Shadwen wird immer noch über seine gezüchtete Armee verfügen und es wird nicht leicht sein sie aufzuhalten. Um die gesamte Armee zu vernichten, muss Shadwen getötet werden. Und er wird kein Erbarmen zeigen wenn er sich verteidigen muss.", Kranarios endete und schaute zu Janeway.

„Wer kann befreit werden?", fragte sie schließlich leise.

„Wem trauen sie diese Aufgabe zu?", fragte Dirana.

„Wie können wir unbemerkt das Schiff verlassen?"

„Sobald die Voyager ins Gebiet Shadwens kommt, wird sie von seinen Dienern übernommen werden. Alle werden eingesperrt werden. In diesem Moment müssen wir fliehen.

Sagen sie uns wen sie dabei haben wollen. Ach und noch etwas. Barameth können nicht durch Phaser getötet werden."

„Wodurch dann?"

„Messer, Schwerter ..."

„Wie lange ist es noch?"

„Drei Tage. Solange müssen wir uns verstecken. Wir werden jeden Tag zwei befreien. Ab morgen."

Kapitel II 3 Days 

Schweigend saß sie neben ihm als ihm und Tuvok von dem berichtet wurde was vorgefallen war. Chakotay hörte schweigend zu.

Die Gruppe hatte sich in einen abgelegenen Teil des Schiffes zurückgezogen um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

„Ich hatte mir immer gewünscht nicht in einen Krieg hineingezogen zu werden.", begann Janeway als Kranarios geendet hatte und sie mit Chakotay allein im Raum war.

„Und nun stecken wir mitten drin.", beendete er ihren Satz.

„Schnell, komme sie!", flüsterte Dirana, „Zwei der Kinder haben diese Sektion betreten."

Schnell krabbelten sie aus der Jeffreisröhre heraus und begannen den vor ihnen liegenden Schacht aufwärts zu klettern.

„Schneller!"

Sie versuchten schneller voran zu kommen und flüchteten sich schließlich in eine angrenzende Jeffreisröhre.

„Seien sie still.", flüsterte Kranarios, „Sie klettern."

Kurz darauf hörten auch die anderen das Geräusch welches verursacht wird wenn jemand die metallenen Stufen hinaufklettert.

Sie wagten kaum zu atmen als das Geräusch auf einmal verstummte und sie die Kinder direkt neben der Luke hinter der sie saßen reden hörten.

Unbewusst drückten sie sich gegen die Wand, spannten alle Muskeln an.

Sie atmeten auf, als sich die Kinder wieder entfernten. Schnell krochen sie weiter.

Sie waren nicht mehr sicher an Bord dieses Schiffes. Doch konnten sie nicht weg.

Sie durften sich nicht mit den Elvada, Glarwari und Raiehera erwischen lassen, aber sie durften sich nicht ganz verstecken. Nezgal durfte nicht merken, dass sie fort waren.

„Es ist zu gefährlich. Gehen sie nun. Und egal was Nezgal verlangt tun sie es. Sie stehen unter seinem Einfluss. Zumindest denkt er dies. Und was auch immer sie sagen. Lassen sie sich nicht anmerken, dass sie irgendetwas wissen.", ein Nebel legte sich um die Anwesenden und Tuvok, Janeway und Chakotay blieben allein zurück.

„Am besten wir verlassen an verschiedenen Orten die Jeffreisröhren.", schlug Kathryn vor.

Janeway wollte gerade den Turbolift betreten als Nezgal sie aufhielt.

Sie erschrak. Sie durfte sich jetzt nichts anmerken lassen.

Er betrat mit ihr den Turbolift.

Sie war angespannt. Wollte nicht mit ihm alleine in einem so kleinen Raum sein.

Sie wusste nicht was er dachte. Wusste nicht was in seinem Inneren vor sich ging. Darum hatte sie Angst.

Als er sie in seinen Bann gezogen hatte, konnte sie seinen Willen spüren. Auch als er die ganze Crew unter seiner Kontrolle hatte, sie wusste immer woran er gerade dachte.

Die Elvada hatten ihr versichert, dass er ihre Gedanken nicht hatte lesen können. Doch konnte er jemandem seinen Willen aufzwängen.

Er stoppte den Turbolift.

Sie wurde unruhig.

Er hob die Hand, berührte mit seinen schlanken Fingern ihr Gesicht.

Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, wollte ihn in seine Schranken weisen. Das hätte den Untergang für sie alle bedeutet. Er durfte nicht merken, dass sie ihm nicht mehr gehorchte.

Seine Hand wanderte von ihrer Wange langsam zu ihren Lippen.

Fast zärtlich strich er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Unterlippe und wanderte weiter zu ihrem Kinn.

Sie presste sich gegen die Wand, hatte Mühe dem Verlangen zu widerstehen ihn wegzustoßen.

Langsam beugte er sich vor, berührte ihre Lippen leicht, hauchte einen Kuss auf jene.

Noch ehe Janeway recht mitbekommen hatte, was geschehen war, hatte er den Turbolift wieder in Gang gesetzt und war auf dem nächsten Deck ausgestiegen.

Bewegungslos blieb sei eine Weile stehen ehe auch sie den Lift verließ.

Es war als hätten die Schattenkinder bemerkt was vor sich ging. Die nächsten zwei Tage mussten sie immer wieder vor ihnen flüchten wenn denen, die befreit worden waren, die Sachverhalte erklärt wurden.

Die kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus den fünf Beschützern, Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, Seven, B'Elanna und Fähnrich Jerres, die an dem Bann fast zu Grunde gegangen war, Gladawen und dem Doc den sie unbemerkt in seinen Emitter geladen und unauffällig wieder reaktiviert hatten.

Gedankenverloren saß Kathryn an die Wand des leeren und dunklen Ganges gelehnt.

Zu viel war in den letzten Tagen passiert.

Ihr eigenes Schiff gefährlich für sie geworden, ihre eigene Crew zu Gegnern. Sie war in einen Krieg gezogen worden dem sie sonst einfach entflohen wäre.

Zu nahe waren sie nun schon am Gebiet des Feindes. Sie hatte das Dutzend Schiffe bereits auf den Sensoren gesehen.

Sie wollte ihr die Voyager nicht aufgeben.

„Es tut mir leid, dass sie mit hinein gezogen wurden.", hörte sie Farrass neben sich sagen.

„Wir hätten es wissen müssen, dass irgendwann etwas nicht funktioniert. Das sich die Barameth gegen uns auflehnen. Doch waren wir immer zu gut gläubig. Man kann nicht von jemandem erwarten, dass er sich ohne Widerstand abschieben lässt. Man kann auch nicht davon ausgehen, dass es funktioniert den Schutz eines ganzen Planeten in die Hände eines Individuums zu geben. Wir haben viel falsch gemacht. Und sollte es je zu einem Angriff der Barameth auf Quenyena geben, werden wir für all diese Fehler bezahlen müssen.

Shadwen hat Jahre geplant. Unterirdisch gebaut. Alle Barameth auf seine Seite gezogen. Hilflose Fremde in seinen Kampf verwickelt.

Niemand weiß wirklich wie groß seine Armee ist. Aber ich glaube wir sollten das schlimmste erwarten und noch dann wird es schlimmer kommen.

Ich hoffe sie können uns verzeihen wenn wir es schaffen aus diesem Kampf lebend und als Sieger hervor zu gehen."

„Ich brauche ihnen nichts zu verzeihen. Ich selbst bin nicht unschuldig daran, dass wir in diesen Konflikt gezogen wurden."

„Machen sie sich keine Vorwürfe.", Farrass stand auf, „wir alle machen Fehler und aus ihnen sollte man lernen. Man kann nichts dagegen tun, dass man so ist, wie man ist."

Er reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr auf.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den anderen um auf die Übernahme zu warten.

Viel zu früh hörten sie die Stimmen Fremder in den Gängen, viel zu früh verschwamm die gewohnte Umgebung der Voyager.

Kapitel III Kein Zurück 

Nach ihrer Materialisierung befand sich die Gruppe an Bord der Rotloria. Alle waren anwesend. Man führte sie in einen Raum wo sich alle an einen großen Tisch setzten.

„Als erstes möchte ich ihnen jene vorstellen, die sie noch nicht kennen.", begann Kranarios.

„Irstan, Raiehera er ist der Gegensatz zu Vorian, die sie bereits kennen. Vorian, kann Dinge die sie berührt in Flammen aufgehen lassen, Irstan ist in der Lage Dinge in Wasser zu verwandeln.

Brangok, Glarwari, von ihm erhielten wir die Informationen über Shadwen.

Larrass, ebenfalls Glarwari, er ist Farrass Bruder. Er wird ihnen in den 2 Tagen die wir noch bis Arganemnis benötigen noch einiges in Sachen Kampfkunst beibringen.

Und zu guter letzt noch Yamanea, sie ist Elvada. Den Rest von uns kennen sie bereits.

Wir müssen früh damit beginnen uns auf das vorzubereiten was auf uns zu kommt, deswegen habe ich Larrass gebeten einen Plan zu entwerfen, damit wir genau wissen was wir zu tun haben."

„Brangok und Dirana werden mit unseren drei Schiffen und ihrer Besatzung Gladawen beschützen. Sie wird hier an Bord bleiben, ich denke hier ist sie am besten aufgehoben.

Yamanea, Vorian und Irstan, ihr geht Minago, um den Kristall zu aktivieren.

Kranarios, du nimmst dir eines der Shuttle und versuchst Zenda ausfindig zu machen. Nach dem was du uns erzählt hast weißt nur du wo sie sich befindet. Im Notfall ist sie unsere letzte Hoffnung.

Ich, Farrass werden Shadwen aufsuchen.

Nun zu den Anwesenden, Captain, Fähnrich, sie werden mich und Farrass begleiten, Chakotay, sie gehen mit Kranarios, B'Elanna und Tuvok, sie begleiten das Team nach Minago und Seven und Doc sie bleiben an Bord eines der Schiffe.

Unbemerkt folgten die drei Schiffe der Voyager. Sie waren mit einer Tarntechnologie ausgestattet, die es ermöglichte Materie durch sie hindurchfliegen zu lassen.

Larrass und Farrass lehrten die Crewmitglieder den Umgang mit Schwert und jene die besonders talentiert waren lernten auch den Gebrauch von Pfeil und Bogen. Die Klingen der Schwerte und Spitzen der Pfeile waren aus speziellen Kristallen gefertigt die bei Kontakt mit Biomaterie, für Barameth tödliches UV-Licht ausstrahlte.

Und doch waren sie scharf und spitz, denn jene die dem Bann erlagen, fürchteten kein Licht.

„Denken sie wir haben auch nur die geringste Chance zu gewinnen?", fragte Kathryn.

„Solange ihre Augen noch sehen und ihr Herz noch schlägt, besteht Hoffnung. Und ich bin nicht bereit diese aufzugeben.", Farrass fasste ihre Hand. „Wir werden es schaffen. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass es schwierig werden wird."

Er drückte ihre Hand kurz und ließ sie dann los.

„Sie wissen noch etwas was wir nicht wissen."

„Ja.", er wurde nachdenklich.

„Sagen sie es mir."

„Die Armee ist zu groß. Wir sind elf. Die Armee beläuft sich auf elftausend. Fünftausend Orgeran, neun Mogaran, größer als ihr Schiff, schwerer bewaffnet und die Framali. Mit ihrer Feuerkraft könnte der halbe Planet mit einem Schuss vernichtet werden. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann besteht verdammt wenig Hoffnung. Und wenn wir scheitern, dann ist der Weltraum verloren."

„Wie war es möglich dies alles unbemerkt zu errichten?"

„Leichtsinn. Arganemnis verfügt über Bodenschätze und Metalle von denen die Raiehera die Macht nicht mal annähernd einschätzen können. Aber er war die leichteste Lösung. Ängste wurden unterdrückt, Panik erstickt, Gefahren schön geredet. Noch immer will die Regierung nicht wissen womit wir es zu tun haben.

Acht und drei Schiffe. Mehr gaben sie uns nicht. Elvada und Glarwari informierten die geheimen Räte. Vielleicht ist in dieser Hinsicht noch ein kleiner Lichtblick, ansonsten weiß ich nicht mehr weiter.

Es tut mir schrecklich leid."

Er drehte sich weg.

Vorsichtig fasste sie ihn bei der Schulter. Drehte ich zu sich. Umarmte ihn.

„Wir werden es schaffen.", sagte sie aufmunternd, auch wenn sie selbst nicht an ihre Worte glaubte.

„Danke."

Die Tage vergingen schnell. Zu schnell.

Schon bald schwebten sie über Arganemnis.

Am Tage wollten sie ihre Reisen starten. Dann war die Gefahr am geringsten.

Chakotay und Kranarios hatten sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht während die anderen noch warteten.

Janeway hatte die letzten Tage nicht schlafen können und während sie im halbdunklen Aufenthaltsraum des Schiffes saß übermannte sie doch die Müdigkeit.

Sie wurde wieder wach als Farrass, an dessen Schulter sie lehnte, sie sanft rüttelte.

„Wir müssen los.", sagte er nur leise.

Kurz darauf fanden sie sich auf dem Planeten wieder. Es bot sich ihnen ein trauriges Bild. Die Bäume waren verdörrt, gefällt oder herausgerissen worden, der Boden bestand nur noch aus Fels und Erde und um sie herum war nirgendwo mehr ein Busch oder auch nur eine einzige Pflanze zu sehen.

Auf einem Berg im Westen sahen sie einen hohen Turm um den herum vier kugelartige Gebilde schwebten. Sie hatten sich nicht sofort zu ihrem Ziel beamen können, da die Barameth Zerstreuungsfelder aktiviert hatten, die Beamen unmöglich machten.

„Dies sind die vier Basen.", erklärte Larrass und deutete auf den Turm.

Sie drehen sich um den Turm Rangok und nur wenn das Mondlicht des vierten Mondes sie bescheint können wir eintreten."

„Woher wissen sie das?"

„Wir hatten Brangok ausgesendet um den Planeten unter die Lupe zu nehmen, bis in den Turm hatte er es geschafft, danach hatte man ihn entdeckt."

„Welche der Basen müssen wir aufsuchen?"

„Basis 275. Wir haben sie nach der Uhrzeit benannt wann das Mondlicht auf sie fällt.

Also am 2. Tag der Woche, 7 Stunden und 5 Minuten nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit.

Uns bleiben also genau 5 Tage um dorthin zugelangen."

„Was müssen wir tun, wenn wir dort sind?"

„Das weiß niemand. Wir müssen hoffen, dass der Fluch bis dahin aufgehoben ist.

Dann ist Shadwen so sterblich wie jeder andere."

Die Gruppen trennten sich und jede ging seinen Weg.

„Wohin müssen wir?", fragte B'Elanna.

„Richtung Osten. Dort wo die dunklen Wolken über den Bergen hängen."

Noch war das Land friedlich. Leer. Niemand traute sich ein Wort zu sprechen, aus Angst sie könnten gehört werden.

Sie liefen schnell, auf der offenen Ebene waren sie hilflos ausgeliefert.

Das Licht des Tages verging rasch.

Sie zogen sich in eine Gesteinshöhle zurück um ein wenig auszuruhen.

Die Nacht war kalt. Sie konnten kein Feuer machen und so holte Larrass die Decke aus seinem Rucksack und breitete sie über ihnen aus.

Sie rückte eng zusammen um möglichst wenig Wärme zu verlieren.

Gegen Mitternacht beschlossen sie ihren Weg fortzusetzen.

Mit wachem Auge ging Larrass voraus, Kathryn und Fähnrich Jerres folgten, Farrass bildete das Schlusslicht.

Schnell hatten sie das Feld erreicht von dem aus es kein zurück mehr gab.

Ein Schatten folgte ihnen. Klein. Unscheinbar.

Kapitel IV Minago 

Kathryn blieb stehen. Sie fühlte wie sie verfolgt wurden.

Unauffällig hielt sie Larrass fest und machte ihn darauf aufmerksam.

Die Gruppe blieb stehen. Lauschte. Starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Fast lautlos kam eine kleine Gestalt aus dem Gebüsch.

Elra. Ein kleiner Schatten. Gehüllt in einen schwarzen Umhang.

„Laufen sie.", flüsterte Farrass.

Die Gruppe begann zu rennen.

Im laufen sah Kathryn sich um.

Nezgal, Elra und drei Wesen die sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatte.

Sie konnte sie nicht beschreiben, dazu war es zu dunkel doch hoffte sie innerlich, dass sie diesen Wesen nie im Hellen begegnen würde.

Der Weg war steinig und man konnte nicht besonders weit voraus sehen.

Jerres geriet ins stolpern fiel.

Kathryn war sofort bei ihr und half ihr auf. Obwohl Jerres schnell wieder auf den Beinen war, schaffte eines der Kreaturen Janeway am Bein zu packen und zu Fall zu bringen.

„Laufen sie weiter!", rief sie den anderen zu.

Larrass und Jerres die begriffen, das es ihre einzige Chance war begannen zu rennen doch Farrass blieb stehen. Er wollte Kathryn nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen.

Mutig stürzte er sich auf die Bestie und versuchte Kathryn aus ihrem Griff zu befreien.

„Verdammt noch mal lauf!", flehte sie ihn an.

„Ich werde dich nicht zurücklassen."

Elra die von hinten an ihn herangeschlichen war bemerkte er nicht.

„Bitte lauf.", mit aller Kraft versuchte sie sich zu befreien, aber vergebens.

Farrass schrie auf als das Mädchen ihm das Schwert von hinten durchs Herz stieß.

„Nein!", Janeway riss sich aus den Händen der Kreatur und fiel neben Farrass auf die Knie.

„Flieh.", flüsterte er.

Sie sah ihn einfach nur an. Vergaß was um sie herum geschah.

Larrass und Jerres hatten nicht mehr mitbekommen was geschehen war.

Traurig sah Farrass ihr in die Augen.

„Bitte, rette mein Volk."

Langsam und schwerfällig hob er den Arm, zog ihr Gesicht zu sich herunter.

Zärtlich küsste er sie bevor sein Herz zu schlagen aufhörte.

Sie war umringt von den Wesen und Nezgal. Sie hätte nicht flüchten können.

„Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen.", kleine Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gesammelte und liefen langsam ihre Wanger hinunter.

Widerstandslos ließ sie sich auf die Beine ziehen.

Die Gruppe die währenddessen den weg gen Osten gezogen war, war erstaunt wie leicht ihre Wanderung gewesen war.

Als sie den höchsten Berg den sie überqueren mussten erklommen hatten, sahen sie wie Shadwens Truppen abzogen, Richtung Rangok.

„Sie wissen es.", sagte Yamanea.

„Sie müssen die andere Gruppe gefunden haben."

„Hoffen wir, dass sie fliehen konnten.", sagte B'Elanna.

Zielstrebig gingen sie weiter.

Sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Sie konnten die Barameth nicht ohne diesen Kristall vernichten.

Man hatte sie nach Rangok gebracht. Nun stand sie das erste Mal Shadwen gegenüber.

„Ich wusste doch, dass irgendwer kommen würde, um meinen Plan zu vereiteln. Es wäre auch viel zu einfach gewesen, wenn diesmal alles glatt gegangen wäre.", er sah Kathryn, die mit beiden Händen an die Wand gefesselt war und auf dem Boden kniete, überlegen grinsend an.

„Wollen sie mir nicht verraten, was ihre Freunde vorhaben? Dann wäre es leichter für mich ihr Vorhaben zu vereiteln."

„Niemals.", zischte sie.

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher.", flüsterte er, „Ich habe im laufe der Jahre gelernt, dass Gewalt jede Art von Antwort aus euch normalen Wesen herausholen kann."

Er stellte sich vor ihr auf.

„Also sag mir lieber was ich wissen will. Was haben deine Freunde vor?", seine Stimme wurde zornig.

Als sie ihn nur trotzig ansah war seine Geduld am Ende und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken trat er ihr in den Magen.

Sie krümmte sich zusammen, der Schmerz raubte ihr den Atem.

Larrass und Jena waren froh als sie es endlich geschafft hatten. Sie standen vor den Toren Rangoks.

„Sagen sie mir jetzt was ich wissen will?", frage Shadwen noch einmal.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bringt sie rein.", reif er einer seiner Wachen zu. Diese gehorchten und brachten Fähnrich Jerres in den kleinen Raum.

Sie sah ihren Captain an. Sie war blass. Blut war auf ihre Uniform getropft und eine gefährlich aussehende Wunde zierte ihre Stirn. Ihr Gesicht war mit Schweiß bedeckt und ihre Haare hingen wüst über ihre Schultern.

„So weit ich mich informiert habe Captain, ist dies eines ihrer Crewmitglieder.", begann Shadwen.

Er ging um Jerres herum und schnitt mit seinem Schert eine dünne Linie auf ihre Wange.

„Sie möchten sicher nicht, dass ihr etwas geschieht.

Dann sagen sie mir was ich wissen will!"

„Niemals.", presste sie hervor.

„Dann, ist ihr Crewman für mich nicht mehr wichtig. Sie besitzt nämlich die gleiche Sturheit wie ihr Captain."

Er führte das Schwert zu ihrer Kehle.

„Nein.", flüsterte Janeway.

„Tun sie das nicht."

„Dann sagen sie mir was ich wissen will."

„Ich kann es nicht."

„Sie werden sich entscheiden müssen."

„Sagen sie es ihm nicht Captain.", meldete sich Jerres zu Wort.

Kapitel V Letzte Hoffnung 

Es war schwierig gewesen Zenda ausfindig zu machen.

Sie lebte auf einem unscheinbaren Asteroiden und hatte ihre Lebenszeichen perfekt maskiert.

„Wir brauchen ihren Rat.", sprach Kranarios. „Ist es möglich Shadwen zu besiegen?"

„Ja das ist es.", antwortete ihm die junge Frau, mit langen blonden Haaren und einem nachtblauen Gewand.

„Doch wird es für euch schwer sein auch seine Armee zu vernichten. Vergesst nicht, nicht nur Shadwen hegt Zorn gegen euch. Seine ganzen Untergebenen teilen diese Meinung."  
"Dann müsst ihr uns helfen. Nur Ihr seid in der Lage dazu."  
"Aber ich kann es nicht fertig bringen einen ganzen Planeten zu vernichten."

„Wir sind ohne ihre Hilfe verloren. Lange Zeit existiertet ihr nur als Mythos in meinem Volk. Bis einige von uns erfuhren, dass eure großen Taten wirklich existierten. Ich flehe euch an, helft uns. Ihr seid unsere letzte Hoffnung."

„NEIN", Kathryn schrie auf, als Shadwen Fähnrich Jerres sein Schwert in die Brust stieß und diese daraufhin zu Boden ging.

Sie riss an ihren Fesseln, doch das Eisen war zu dick.

„Sag mir jetzt endlich was ich wissen will.", fauchte er sie an.

„Oder möchtest du, dass noch jemand deswegen sterben muss? Deine ganze Crew steht in meiner Gewalt. Ich könnte Nezgal töten. Dann sterben sie alle."

Er ging vor ihr in die Knie zwang sie dazu ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Sagen sie es mir."

Er bemerkte nicht wie Jerres mit letzter Kraft auf ihn zu kroch, und ihm das Messer, welches sie noch bei sich trug in die Seite rammte.

„Nein ...", Janeway erschrak. Wenn er starb, verstarb auch die gesamte Crew der Voyager.

Auf einmal erleuchtet ein helles Licht den gesamten Planeten.

Shadwens Haut verfärbte sich, legte das Schwarz ab.

Der Fluch war gebrochen.

Der zweite Stich, ging direkt in sein Herz.

„Sie können mich töten, doch meine Armee wird nie untergehen."

Auf einem kleinen Schirm erschien die Voyager.

Sie war umgeben von neun mächtigen Kriegsschiffen.

Verzweifelt musste Janeway mit ansehen wie ihr Schiff und ihre Crew, ihre Familie mit Gegnern konfrontiert wurde und einem Angriff ausgesetzt war, dem sie nicht einmal annähernd gewachsen war. Zwar wurden sie von den drei Beschützerschiffen unterstützt, doch es sah immer noch sehr schlecht aus.

Nach dem ersten Schuss waren die Schilde des Schiffes kaum noch vorhanden.

Beim zweiten zeigten sich schon deutlich einige Hüllenbrüche.

Es war ihre Schuld. Sie hatte versagt. Erst hatte sie sich in diesen Krieg hineinziehen lassen und nun war sie zu schwach gewesen ihre Crew zu beschützen.

Sie hörte schnelle Schritte auf dem Gang. Drehte ihren Kopf zur Tür.

Chakotay.

Sie war froh ihn zu sehen.

Er ging neben ihr in die Knie und löste ihre Fesseln. Half ihr auf.

Der Turm erbebte als weiße Blitze über alle Teile des Planeten zuckten.

„Was ist das?"

„Zenda. Sie versetzt alles Böse auf diesem Planeten in einen 50 jährigen Schlaf. In der Zeit, soll eine Lösung dafür gefunden werden, wie sie ungefährlich gemacht werden können."

„Dann ist der Krieg also vorbei?"

„Sieht so aus."

Epilog 

Es hatte lange gedauert die Voyager wieder flugtauglich zu machen. Die Raiehera hatten sich dankbar und großzügig gezeigt. In nächster Zeit würden sie sich nicht mehr um Nahrungsmittel- oder Dilithiumknappheit beschäftigen müssen.

Vor wenigen Stunden hatten man die Toten in die letzte Ruhe geleitet und nun saß Captain Janeway allein in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum.

Se hatte über einiges nachzudenken.

Sie fragte sich, warum solch gewaltige Kriege immer wieder entstanden. Warum sie so dumm hatte sein können, sich mitten in einen hineinziehen zu lassen.

Wieso hatte sie ihr Schiff im Stich lassen können?

Wie würde sie den Verlust Fähnrich Jerres verkraften können?

Und gab es da doch etwas zwischen Himmel und Erde, was sie nicht wissenschaftlich erklären konnte?

Ende 


End file.
